Honesty Is Easy, Fiction is where the Genious Lies
by Muzik-Fool
Summary: Rating is for language, Um..this is a Songfic for a Mark and Roger fight...It's a depressing slash, Song is "Demons" By Guster


DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT, contrary to popular belief..JONATHON LARSON DOES...Ain't He lucky?! Please enjoy

Time setting: 3 monthes after Roger and Mimi get back together.

MY WORDS CONFUSE YOU

Roger stood there quietly. The loft was covered in broken dishes and chairs. Mark sat in the corner, a look of pain and fear crossed his face as Roger picked up chair and yelled before throwing above Mark's head. Silence covered the room.

"Mark...", Roger swallowed and began to speak softly, "I lo-, I love..."

Roger thought, "How come this is so hard, I hate him. He's perfect... but, he'll never talk to me again. He'll be an asshole...I HATE HIM" 

"Mark... I love yo- I LOVED MIMI!!! AND YOU HAD TO GO TALK YOUR FUCKING SENSE INTO HER!!!" Roger ran over to Mark's camera, ready to throw it out of the window and into the street, but Mark's hand reached it first.....

MY EYES DON'T MOVE A BLINK.

Their eyes met, and Roger couldn't break his stare. He breathed heavily, his anger slowly dissolving in his longing to be with Mark.

He tried to focus on keeping his eyes stone cold with no emotions. "Keep your eyes focused, you can throw that camera out the window, show him who's the fucking rat.. damn he has beautiful eyes, So deep, so...hateful!" Roger was totally torn on whether to kiss Mark, or slap him before throwing the camera out the window."

CAUSE IT'S EASIER SOMETIMES, NOT TO BE SINCERE.

Mark stuttered and looked up at Roger, "Roger, I'm sorry, we can work this out, We've been best friends forever, this won't break it, will it?" His eyes pleaded out to Roger.

Roger was furious. "OF COURSE THIS WILL BREAK IT!! You told Mimi I wasn't a good choice for her?! You took the one thing I love most and changed her mind?! YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE MARK COHEN!!" Another chair flew across the room and suddenly, Roger was pricked with a thought that would never leave his mind. He did love one thing more than Mimi...he loved Mark. "GOD!!" He shouted, "You'll never be my bestfriend again, bastard!"

SOMEHOW I MAKE YOU BELIEVE

Mark stood up with tears in his eyes, his fists were clenched with rage. "You always needed a scapegoat for your problems," Mark spoke as calmly as possible, but broke loose, "AND THAT SCAPEGOAT IS ALWAYS ME!!!" Tears were streaming down his face.

  
Roger realized that Mark would never figure out his feelings. He wasn't sure if this was perfect...or all wrong.

WHEN I SPEAK I CROSS MY FINGERS  


Mark sat down in a chair, his head in his hands with tears going down his cheeks. "I want you to stay, I want you to be my roommate and bestfriend. I want you to forgive me!" He looked up at Roger, a pure look of pain covered his face. "but fuck you! You'll never get over yourself, perhaps cause I'm the one of us to survive!"

Roger crossed his fingers behind his back, "You don't even know me! You don't know how much I care about....Mimi" He had almost let it slip, Roger knew it was time to get out of the loft, he needed to shoot up a little.

WILL YOU KNOW YOU'VE BEEN DECEIVED?

As Roger headed to the door, Mark grabbed him and turned him around. "Don't leave, we'll get through this, without you.. no-one will care, I might never wake from this fucking nightmare called life!"

Roger paused, "What's the difference, no-one knows cares about you now." 

"Oh my god" thought Roger, "how could I have done this" He turned to Mark and walked to the other end of the loft

I FIND A NEED TO BE THE DEMON, A DEMON CANNOT BE HURT

Mark stood in shock, "So why have you stayed with me all this time?!"

Roger swallowed and looked him in the eye, "Because I just lied to you, you're a....a good friend" Roger picked up a chair and threw it at Mark's door. "A lying friend, too.....I have to go"

Mark looked at Roger, "why?!"

Roger picked up his guitar, walked to the door, opened it, and turned to Mark.. "Because...... I love you." He then slammed the door and walked away, never to return.


End file.
